


Warmth

by Lelline



Series: For the love of Jack [7]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Apology fic for all the other stuff I write, Cold Weather, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fake AH Crew, Fluff, GTA AU, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 03:18:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5148317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lelline/pseuds/Lelline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little cold snap drives Jack and the others to cuddle for warmth.<br/>Jack really doesn't mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UNICORNZWAG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UNICORNZWAG/gifts), [CathInTheBox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CathInTheBox/gifts), [Youkoartemis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youkoartemis/gifts), [Isaac_Kran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isaac_Kran/gifts).



> Happy fluff I wrote as an apology to everyone for how horrible I've been in my other stories (*cough* Too deep/Dark Grounds *cough*).  
> Enjoy

The walk from the car to the elevator made Jack honestly question global warming.  
Yes, he knew that things were more complicated than most people believed, and that global warming was a misnomer, but he wanted something to blame as he slid out of his car and rushed to the elevator. It was relatively warmer as the doors shut behind him, but he still shivered as it made its way up.  
Achievement City was known for its warm, dry weather and its predictable weather. He’d lived in colder climates and had been forced to shovel out snowed in cars before, but after years of living with the others in their warm southern town, he had forgotten the bite of cold. It was just 32 degrees fahrenheit out and he wanted nothing more than a hot bath or a ticket to the bahamas.  
The hallway was even warmer, though he cursed a little as he stepped inside the penthouse. Their windows were not meant for keeping the cold out, even as they offered a little heat from the sun. Their heaters were running, the faint smell of burning dust hitting his nose, but they were inadequate. They were meant to run occasionally just to chase out a slight chill, not to warm their home in the middle of a record cold snap.  
Jack headed to their room right away, pausing only to give Gavin a kiss to the cheek in greeting. The brit was on the phone with Dan, discussing something to do with water balloons, but he stopped the conversation long enough to catch Jack’s lips for a warm kiss. He had been to the UK recently to visit his family, so the drop in temperature had barely affected him.  
Their bedroom was in its usual state of organized chaos, through the worst of it was the pile of blankets on the bed. It looked like all of their spare blankets had been dragged out, and Jack could just see the top of Geoff’s head sticking out.  
His intention had been to get a warmer pair of socks and a sweater and just to tough it out, but Jack couldn’t resist the sight of the warm bed. He stripped down to his boxers and shirt instead, then eagerly climbed into the sheets.  
Geoff was wrapping around him even before the older man was even awake. He was warm and eager to pull Jack in closer, kissing his forehead. This close, Jack could smell Geoff’s shampoo, some mixture of sage and juniper.  
“Hey.” Geoff’s voice was rough from sleep. “How was your drive?”  
“Cold,” Jack murmured softly. “But good. I scoped out an escape route.”  
“Shhh…” The man kissed him softly, then settled his head back on the pillow, “Nap now, plan later.”  
Jack chuckled but gave in, closing his eyes. He couldn’t sleep, but it was just nice to be wrapped up in Geoff’s arms, their bodies heating up the sheets until he was certain that it would be unbearable to climb out later. He could hear the faint chatter of Gavin on the phone outside the room, but it just added to the ambience.  
The bearded man hadn’t even noticed when the conversation had ended, or when the brit had entered the bedroom. The first thing he noticed was when Gavin pulled back the sheets and climbed in behind him. There was a puff of cold air, before Gavin’s cold bony body was pressing against Jack, icy feet shoved against Jack’s calves. Jack let out an involuntary hiss, as if he was in pain, but he just reached back to try and cover Gavin a little with his skin, empathizing with Gavin’s cold skin. Geoff chuckled, obviously knowing what happened, and he wiggled over a little, giving Jack room to sprawl out on his back. Jack did so gladly, giving Gavin the chance to cuddle into Jack’s soft belly. The brit let out a little content coo, then relaxed against Jack’s chest, falling asleep easily.  
Geoff took up Jack’s shoulder, the top of his head brushing Jack’s beard.  
Jack fell asleep to the sound of their breathing.

It wasn’t a surprise to wake to the soft noises of a DS starting up. Ray was perched at the end of the bed, the man giving Jack a little grin as he stirred. “Sorry.” He murmured.  
Jack grinned back, then managed to free his legs from Gavin’s just enough for him to bend them up a little. Ray was used to the arrangement, the darker man just chuckling before using Jack’s bent legs as a backrest, sitting on Jack’s feet. He was a comforting weight against his legs, and Jack fell back asleep as soft music started to play from the game.

Ryan chuckled when he found them, but doesn’t actually come into the room. Instead he leaves, and Jack figures that he wasn’t in the mood for a cuddle.  
Instead, the renowned killer returned a few minutes later with a basket of unfolded towels, and Jack made a little inquisitive noise. He set them down behind Gavin, then was mercilessly pulling back the blankets, making Geoff wake with some wordless protest.  
“It's too cold.” Jack murmured pitifully, trying to pull Gavin and Geoff in closer as if they were going to freeze to death.  
Ryan just laughed. “I know, you absolute babies.” He started to spread the towels out over them, and Jack couldn’t help but agree as Geoff let out an almost pornographic moan of appreciation.  
The towels were hot from the dryer and easily heated them all up as Ryan slid them under the sheets, covering them all up completely before tucking them back in.  
“Join us.” Geoff murmured, giving Ryan a lazy grin.  
They were all surprised when the insomniac answered with a nod. He went to grab his phone and headphones, and as he climbed in, there was the faint buzz of an audiobook coming from his end of the pillows but no one minded, it blending in with the soft tones of Ray’s game.

 

Michael arrived home with his usual sort of chaos, dropping something heavy as he slammed the front door shut. “I’m home.” He announced to the penthouse, dropping his keys on a table and then seemingly going to check the kitchen, before heading for the room. He peaked in, then turned on the lights inside, revealing the nest of blankets and the five grown men cuddling together at 3 in the afternoon.  
“Really guys?”  
“Join us.” Geoff said, letting out an amused huff.  
Michael crossed his arms. “The heist is in a few hours. You should all be getting ready.”  
“It's too cold.” Gavin whined a little into Jack’s chest, even though he was probably one of the least affected by it. Jack privately just thought he was enjoying the excuse to latch onto them all.  
“Bullshit. Come on you assholes. Crime waits for no man.”  
Ryan started to pull away from the rest, and Jack glanced over to notice the headphones gone and the bleary look in Ryan’s eyes. The man had actually been napping with them all, hair askew and the faint outline of the pillow wrinkles on his cheek.  
“That's it.” Michael said, moving closer as if he was going to pull the sheets off them. He succeeded, exposing the layer of towels buried between the sheets. “What the fuck?” He went to pull them off as well.  
Instead, the redhead was grabbed by Geoff, the criminal mastermind having enough strength to haul him straight into the middle, the redhead landing a little hard on Jack. Jack let out a little “oomph” but was quick to wrap around the firecracker as Geoff pulled the sheets back up.  
Ryan rose just long enough to shut off the lights, but Ray went in to steal his spot next to Gavin, meaning that as Ryan returned to the bed they were all nestled together.  
“Seriously?” Michael let out a soft groan as Geoff wrapped around him and Jack. “We’re all having a group nap?”  
“Shut up Michael.” Jack mumbled.

The heist was canceled until the next day. None of them minded, especially not when Michael brought them ski masks to wear during it. Jack even wore one in the car, despite the tinted windows and lack of security footage for the event. Still, he hardly noticed the cold when they were all sitting in the truck, a bag of stolen jewelry and money sitting in the middle and laughter all around as they easily escaped the cops.  
And if they ended up curled up in bed afterwards, it had more to do with sex than with the chill.

**Author's Note:**

> <3


End file.
